


Shared Emotions

by vestwearer



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestwearer/pseuds/vestwearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you by any chance scratch your nose just now?" Helena asks, turning to Myka, "… because I felt a somewhat foreign urge to do so myself." </p>
<p>H.G. gains the abilities of an empath and finds some interesting things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just get some things straight before we start: Helena is back. Season 5 never happened.

They were looking for a bottle of perfume.

 

Various private blog entries – all from the same location – all including the words “strange” and “unusual” had pinged the Warehouse system's radar. Apparently employees working in a small office complex claimed to  _know_ their boss’ feelings about them, their work,  _and_ personal matters. Someone confusedly wrote about feeling the chief’s stomach grumble, and they all insisted she was in desperate need of new glasses.

 

After some research, Claudia and Artie had concluded that the artifact must be the perfume bottle agents Bering and Wells were presently looking for. It had once belonged to a woman showing such empathy and ardor towards the people around her, that one of her possessions absorbed the ability. If smelled by two people at the same time, the fragrance made one person sense what the other one was feeling.

 

Myka and Helena had deduced the bottle to be in the chief’s possession and were therefore in the middle of persuading her to let them go through her bag. Unfortunately, she had grown rather fond of the perfume and held her bag in a tight grip. A slight struggle ensued, ending with Helena securing the artifact. But not before a small flowery-smelling cloud encased her and Myka. 

 

Helena quickly bagged the perfume bottle as Myka held the head of the company back, and as soon as sparks flew the disheveled woman relaxed. Myka let her go, and she all but fled the scene in embarrassment over her actions, not understanding what came over her to make her resist a Secret Service agent’s request.

 

But the case wasn’t over.

 

//

 

“Did you by any chance scratch your nose just now?” Helena asks, turning to Myka, “… because I felt a somewhat foreign urge to do so myself. I believe we might be under the influence of the artifact.” 

 

She is suddenly quite nervous. But the thing is, she somehow knows it isn’t her own feeling. It’s Myka’s. Helena looks at her friend with a puzzled expression. 

 

“What’s wrong darling?”

 

“Oh uh… nothing. Just want my feelings to myself you know?”

 

“Right.” 

 

Myka steps from one foot to the other. “How long do you think the effect will last?”

 

“Well… we have neutralized the bottle. I suppose it might last until the scent has left our noses? … and for that to happen I think a shower is required.”

 

The nervousness gets worse and Helena moves towards Myka and starts to reach out her hand.

 

“No! Stop!”

 

“What?” Helena looks momentarily hurt, but Myka doesn’t need to apologize. Her regret over the outburst is felt by both of them. 

 

“It’s just… I can’t be close to you right now.”

 

“Why ever not?” 

 

Myka is growing more and more uncomfortable. 

 

“Oh, Myka, I had plans to destroy the world. Whatever it is you don’t want me to find out about… I won’t judge.”

 

“That’s not… that’s not what I’m worried about.” She delves into Helena’s eyes for a moment, then takes a deep breath and comes to her decision. “I guess it’s time you find out anyway. Come.” Myka drags Helena into a nearby supply closet and wraps her arms around the smaller woman. 

 

Helena immediately feels the warmth and affection surround her and lets out a happy sigh. 

 

The sigh, however innocent, proves to be Myka’s final undoing and she is suddenly very much aware that their breasts are touching. She knows there is no stopping what is going to happen.

 

After a normal, friendly amount of hugging-time, Helena lets her arms fall and steps back. She is just about to ask what had Myka so preoccupied when she feels it, the warmth in her stomach traveling lower. “Oh.”

 

Myka looks away then, mumbling something incomprehensible. 

 

As soon as the stunned surprise eases and Helena is able to form words, she takes Myka’s chin in her hand and turns her face towards her own. “I’m so glad we got ‘whammied’ darling,” she whispers, before closing the remaining distance between them.

 

//

 

When their lips part a decent while later, Myka intently searches Helena’s eyes. “Are you… Do you… This is not just me projecting my feelings onto you, making you feel whatever I feel, is it?”

 

Helena looks slightly struck. “Oh Myka, I’ve dreamt about doing this since the first time I saw you.” 

 

A sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob leaves Myka’s mouth, and Helena wraps her arms around her again. 

 

As Myka’s relief spreads through them, Helena trails her fingertips alongside Myka’s arm, making them both shiver. “Interesting. I don’t feel my own touch… but I certainly feel the effect it’s having on you.”

 

Myka blushes. “Always investigating I see,” she says. “Really, now?”

 

“Well this is rather odd. I feel your attraction and… it’s almost as if I turn myself on. Even I am not _that_ self-absorbed.” 

 

Myka bites her lip to hold in a chuckling snort, but to no avail since her every feeling has risen to the surface. They both start to giggle. 

 

“Making me snicker are you? Have you no shame?” Helena playfully asks. “And because of something I said myself. I am truly losing my manners,” she manages between giggles.

 

There is mirth in Myka’s eyes. Knowing her feelings are reciprocated she leans in close to Helena’s ear and whispers, “Want to explore this further?” 

 

Her hands are suddenly on Helena’s hips, her knee pushing up between the other woman’s legs. 

 

Helena’s breath hitches; mainly because of the obvious sensation of the touch, but also because she was not expecting Myka to be this forward. But oh does she like it. For a moment she phases out and Myka waves her hand in front of her face. 

 

“Where did you go just now? Am I reading you wrong? Oh God you don’t want to…”

 

Helena looks at her with hooded eyes and there is no question about what she wants. With a voice considerably deeper than usual, she finally says: “I was just thinking… that I might get to experience – to feel –  _your_ climax.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

Both of them are aware of the impact Helena’s implication has on Myka. Combined with Helena’s own feelings it’s almost overwhelmingly intense. To perceive the feelings of two people leaves her a bit light-headed.

 

“I… Myka. I never thought…” Helena lets her hand hover over the skin visible between the hem of Myka’s shirt and her trousers. “Are you quite certain about this? We’re not moving too fast? I don’t want this to be just…”

 

“Helena,” Myka interrupts her rambling, “I think we’ve waited long enough.” Her voice lowers to a murmur. “Fuck me.”

 

//

 

She doesn’t have to ask twice. 

 

Before she knows it, Helena has pulled out a purple glove and pulled it on, “Instead of washing my hands,” she explains as she fumbles Myka's pant button and fly open and nestles her hand inside. Myka’s mind turns blissfully blank, only one thought present: Helena’s hand is in her pants. 

 

“Mmmm… so wet,” Helena practically growls as she backs Myka up against a wall. 

 

“You’re finally touching me,” Myka pants in response. “Do you know how many times I’ve done this to myself, imagining your hand, your fingers inside me?”

 

Helena almost falls against her. “Oh… hnnnnh… I wish I had felt like this every time you did.”

 

Myka realizes she is allowed to touch Helena  _anywhere_ and her hands are immediately on soft, round, wonderful breasts. It’s a bit of an awkward position to have her arms in considering how close together they’re standing, but Myka couldn’t care less, because wow are Helena’s breasts great.

 

“You really like them, don’t you?” Helena smiles as Myka tries to push both shirt and bra away, “well this is an enjoyable way to receive a compliment.” 

 

The thought that there might be other people close by has Myka telling herself she is  _not_ going to make a sound; but Helena’s fingers are working wonders and she buries her face against a warm, pleasantly smelling throat to stifle the moans she can’t quite keep inside. 

 

At this point, neither one of them is able to form complete sentences. Myka uses all her willpower to keep herself on her feet as Helena quietly moans her name over and over in time with the movement of her hand.

 

Trembles begin to pulse through Myka’s body and she makes small, needy noises as she feels her climax build. She clings to Helena as her orgasm hits, and this time Helena actually  _does_ fall against her. Together they slump down to the floor. 

 

“Did you…?” Myka starts to ask, curiousity evident in her tone.

 

“Oh yes.”

 

“And I didn’t even…”

 

There is a promise in Helena’s voice as she replies, “Later.”

 

//

 

Myka pokes her head out first. Coming out of the closet has never before felt this literal. Luckily the hallway is empty and they leave for the bathrooms. A single look at Myka’s ruffled hair and Helena’s smeared lipstick proclaimed  _that_ , and after that quick stop they’re on their way.

 

Once outside on the street Helena takes Myka’s hand in hers. 

 

Butterflies are flying all over the place inside of Myka, and thus inside of Helena. Okay, some of those butterflies are most likely her own, Helena admits to herself. She and Myka are becoming so in tune she has a hard time separating their feelings. She decides that as long as they feel this good, it doesn’t matter. 

 

“I have never held a woman’s hand in public before,” Myka confesses. 

 

“You like it though,” Helena smiles, “I can feel it.” 

 

The artifact is snagged and bagged and they are in theory ready to go back to the warehouse. Although it  _is_ rather late (well, afternoon anyway) and spending the evening together in a different town seems like a valid thing to do. 

 

When they call, Artie is surprisingly open to the idea. Maybe it’s because they almost yell “whammied” at him as soon as he opens his Farnsworth. In any case, they agree that “sleeping the aftereffects off” is a good plan. 

 

“I don’t feel like sleeping just yet,” Helena says, winking, once Artie’s face has disappeared from the screen.

 

“Neither do I.” Myka smiles. “Do you want to buy some food and eat in the park?”

 

“Oh I know _something_ I want to eat,” Helena can’t help but reply, and all the air in Myka’s lungs seems to vanish. In a good way. 

 

“God, Helena, don’t look at me like that, I can’t… there are people…”

 

Helena chuckles. “I suppose food will do then,” she leans in close to Myka’s ear, sending shivers down Myka’s spine with her hot breath as she whispers, “for now.”

 

They agree on Thai food, and as they’re paying, the older woman behind the counter looks from one of them to the other and back. Her gaze travels down to their still joined hands. When she meets their eyes again she has a broad smile on her face. 

 

“Enjoy,” she says as she hands over their tofu wok and rice, and they all know that the “thank you” she receives in return covers more than the food.

 

//

 

“I have, you know,” Helena starts when they’re putting the food down on the grass. “Been affectionate toward another woman in public I mean... but back then people didn’t realize… they just saw two good friends. So I suppose it’s the first time for me as well.”

 

“Oh.” Myka doesn’t know what to say to that, so she answers through her emotions; the dominating feeling being her sadness that people had to hide – and the irony of doing so in plain sight. 

 

“Let’s not dwell on the past,” Helena says as she senses the change in mood.

 

“We can talk about it if you want to…”

 

“Another time perhaps.”

 

They eat quietly in thought for a little while before Helena says, “There certainly were positive aspects to the utter blindness… sharing a bed with a female friend was not unusual for a woman… and I could say things…”

 

Myka can almost see Victorian H.G. before her, always pushing limits and breaking taboos, probably smirking at her own thoughts and secret innuendos while acting all casual. 

 

“I bet you had some fun telling random acquaintances about your ‘friends’ without them grasping the meaning of what you were actually saying…”

 

“Oh yes!” Helena laughs. 

 

“I feel so relaxed when I no longer have to worry about not staring at you,” Myka blurts out.

 

“Oh? That has been a problem, has it?” Helena’s voice is filled with her usual bravado but her face clearly shows how deeply flattered she feels. 

 

“Well… yes.”

 

“I might have been slightly concerned about my own staring…” Helena admits.

 

Their eyes lock as if on command and neither one of them is aware of how much time passes. It has likely been several minutes when they finally look away to finish their meal.

 

“What do you feel like doing now?” Myka asks as they’re gathering the food containers and taking them to a trash can nearby.

 

Helena turns to her with an expression that says “Do you really have to ask?” before she answers, “You know, I have an idea or two, but before we do that I just wanted to tell you I went to the gynecologist for some tests, and I didn't carry anything, a small wonder I'd say,” she chuckles. 

 

“Oh,” Myka answers, smiling. “Good to know. I've done that as well and we're all clear.”

 

“Well then,” Helena licks her lips. “Hotel?”

 

“Bus! Over there!” Myka gasps. 

 

//

 

The bus is almost empty and they sit down opposite each other. 

 

“Your seating position is quite enthralling darling,” Helena murmurs and nods down towards Myka’s astride legs. 

 

“Oh,” Myka blushes, but doesn’t move. 

 

“I very much approve of this development in acceptable body language for women…” Helena continues, leaning in close and calculatedly letting her hair graze Myka’s cheek and arm on her way back. “I never much cared for that prim and proper, innocent look,” she says while uncrossing her own legs and stroking her fingers up her calf.

 

“So that’s how you’re going to play, is it?” Myka asks. 

 

“I do so enjoy seeing – and feeling – you getting all flustered,” Helena smirks.

 

“Okay then,” Myka says simply and sits back in her seat, gaining her a somewhat confused look. She has a plan: if she gets herself turned on, surely knowing that she is turned on must arouse Helena. And she will feel both of their feelings. That will be _intense_. 

 

Myka begins to picture all the things she wants to do to Helena while staring intently at her. 

 

She will start with the lips. Just the thought that she’s allowed to kiss Helena, that Helena  _wants_ to be kissed by her, is making Myka’s insides tingle. 

 

She’ll proceed by kissing her way to Helena’s cheek and then lightly nip at her earlobe. She’ll run her hands though that impossibly beautiful hair and drag her nails down Helena’s back, all the while trailing kisses along her neck. 

 

Myka wonders what Helena’s stomach will feel like. Soft? Taut? Quivering? All of the above? She knows she wants to feel that stomach against her own. Like hugging… while naked. 

 

She’ll put her hands on Helena’s bare hips, bringing the two of them as close together as they can get, and then slowly move one of her hands down to feel Helena’s inner thigh. Myka lets her mind linger on the softness she’s sure to find there.

 

“Myka?” Helena whispers. “What are you doing?”

 

“Me? Oh nothing… just indulging in a fantasy of mine,” Myka answers, her eyes burning holes in Helena’s clothes. 

 

Going back into her imagination, Myka pictures her hands moving to grab Helena’s ass, and how Helena’s responding move will look. She wonders what Helena will sound like when she doesn’t hold back. Helena probably even moans in her English accent, Myka thinks.

 

Shortly thereafter, they arrive at their stop and exit the bus. There is a glint in Myka’s eyes, and the way she looks at Helena has her completely under Myka’s spell. She can’t look away. As they walk towards the hotel entrance Myka subconsciously bites her lip and the action has Helena so distracted she walks straight into a tree.

 

“Ooof!” she mutters. 

 

“I win,” Myka smugly replies. 

 

“As long as you plan on fulfilling that fantasy of yours I cannot say I’m terribly disappointed by the loss,” Helena admits, rubbing her forehead. “Although I could have done without this unfortunate tree-crash…” 

 

//

 

As soon as they arrive inside their hotel room Myka is upon Helena. 

 

They are kissing against the door, panting, dropping keys and bags on the floor. Myka pulls away to remove her shoes, seening Helena doing the same as she sprints to the bathroom to wash her hands, almost colliding with Helena in the doorway as she's on her way to do the same. Myka stands in the doorway, jumpy as Helena is drying off her hands so very slowly, smirk on her face. Myka answers by walking up to her and unceremoniously yanking down Helena’s trousers and pushing her towards, and then on, the closest bed, and does not pause before she buries her face in Helena’s sex.

 

There is a mess of lips and tongue and chin and even nose and when Myka starts humming Helena laughs. Myka looks up with a huge grin on her face, all smudgy with Helena’s arousal.

 

“You’re adorable,” Helena smiles. “Adorable and insanely attractive.”

 

“You think I’m insanely attractive?” 

 

Myka’s tone is light but Helena can feel the flicker of insecurity inside her. She remembers the stories about Myka’s school years and looks her sternly in the eyes when she answers: “I do.” Then she gestures towards the glistening, wet place where Myka’s face was buried only seconds ago. “Can’t you tell?”

 

And Myka dives back in. Helena’s whole body starts jerking around on the bed, head bumping from one side to the other.

 

“I cannot believe *pant* how much *pant* this arouses _you_ ,” Helena manages between thrusts.

 

But Myka can believe it. Because Helena is  _loud_ . She makes the most amazing sounds and Myka has to clamp her thighs together to get some semblance of relief.

 

After the day they’ve had, it’s not surprising when Helena’s back arches up and freezes after only a minute and she lets out the most erotic wail.

 

“Oh God, Myka, I did not intend for that to happen this fast,” Helena mutters a moment later. 

 

“I kind of did,” Myka replies, clearly pleased with the outcome. “I gave up on taking it slow hours ago,” she says as she lies down beside Helena.

 

“Oh you did, did you now? Well… I plan on taking my time with you,” Helena winks, and Myka trembles.

 

Myka is still fully dressed – as is Helena, apart from the pants which are curled around her ankles. Helena removes her own socks and then trousers, huffing an, “I will have to be able to move, won’t I?” in answer to Myka’s unasked question, before she pulls herself up to hover over Myka, one leg on each side of her body.

 

She proceeds to slowly unbutton Myka’s shirt. Myka is quivering slightly, her eyes never leaving Helena’s hands.

 

When done with the buttons, Helena spreads the shirt open and motions for Myka to ease of the bed to remove it fully. There is a tank top underneath, and Helena trails her fingertips over Myka’s abdomen on top of the garment. The taut muscles flex under her touch, but instead of continuing, Helena sits up and removes her own shirt and bra. Myka has to catch her breath at the sight of a now fully naked woman moving to unbutton her pants and slowly slide them down her legs. 

 

“Your resolve not to demand me to move faster is rather impressive darling,” Helena murmurs as Myka's pants and socks join her own on the floor, and Myka’s resolve weakens just a bit. 

 

Gingerly stroking her fingers down the length of Myka’s arms, Helena removes first the watch, then the tank top and bra. Finally she lowers herself so that the tops of her breasts are touching Myka’s stomach, and then her breasts. Both of them are breathing raggedly as Helena begins to move down Myka’s body. She moves further than expected – not stopping where Myka had anticipated, and plants a trail of kisses along Myka’s legs, from her knees up to soft inner thighs. 

 

At last Helena places a feather light kiss on top of Myka’s now soaking wet underwear and hooks her fingers in the waistband.

 

//

 

Helena wakes to a hand gently stroking her cheek. 

 

“Mmmm…” she sighs, as Myka moves on to comb through her hair. She never wants to leave the warmth surrounding them and the affection she feels radiating from Myka. 

 

They spent the whole evening in bed; having sex, eating room service food, cuddling (that turned into more sex), and then apparently falling asleep. 

 

A while passes before either of them is willing to leave the coziness of the bed for longer than a bathroom break, but the grumbling sounds of hunger makes them get up at last, putting together some breakfast from leftovers.

 

They eat in silence and afterwards Myka finally says what they’ve both been thinking: “We should probably shower before we leave.”

 

“Yes,” Helena agrees, “but I don’t want to lose this connection.”

 

“Neither do I. But now we _know_.”

 

They shower, and as expected the artifact releases its power over them. But the experience has changed something. Somehow it has made them able to read each other on a whole new level, and they still feel incredibly in tune.

 

//

 

When the new couple arrive back at the warehouse later that day, they enter Artie’s office finding Claudia by her main computer and surprisingly enough, Pete and Steve doing paperwork. Pete has a cookie in his hand, but seems to actually be working. Who knew? 

 

“Heeeey, welcome back!” Claudia greets them, getting up from the computer and pulling them both in for a hug. 

 

“How did it go?” Pete asks, “Any fun stories about the whammy?”

 

“Umm… well there was the thing about the employees all knowing their boss needed new glasses,” Myka tries to steer the conversation.

 

She gets at pointed look from Steve and wonders once again how he  _does_ that. It wasn’t even really a lie.

 

“Come on, Myka, no, you’re not getting out of this one. That was not what I meant and you know it,” Pete says and Myka sighs. As does Helena. And then they simultaneously open and close their mouths but neither has an answer.

 

“Guys!” Claudia looks between the pair. “It finally happened didn’t it!?” 

 

She holds her hands up, ready to make her squeal-gesture and both Myka and Helena smile with their heads bent down in a very  _Myka_ way.

 

“What finally happened?” Pete asks, exchanging a confused look with Steve.

 

“I’m just guessing now but… if H.G. here got to know about Myka’s every feeling… she probably found out about that whole ‘madly in love’-thing… right? Right? SHIT. Please tell me I’m right and didn’t just reveal that if you didn’t know! Okay you totally knew. Wow your faces. Wow.”

 

Myka reaches out for Helena’s hand and the room suddenly seems brighter. Well, she thinks, it is the warehouse, it might actually _be_ brighter.

 

“I wouldn’t say that’s exactly what happened…” Helena starts, but one look in Myka’s direction tells her not to continue _or else_ and she meekly finishes, “That is sort of what happened.” 

 

Claudia squeals.

 

“Wait, you told her about your feelings?” Helena turns and asks Myka but Claudia cuts in, 

 

“Nooo, I figured that one out all by myself… not that hard to notice really.”

 

She looks at Steve for confirmation, and he mumbles “The thought may have crossed my mind.” 

 

Pete nods. 

 

“You’re… all good with this?” Myka shyly queries. 

 

“Um… good?” Claudia asks. “Why wouldn’t we be? Of course we’re good.”

 

Steve gives the pair a reassuring look. “All good,” he smiles.

 

“If you were any other woman I would make a joke now,” Pete says. “Like a hot lesbian sex joke,” he clarifies and receives an angry glare from Helena. “But you’re Myka. You’re like my sister. And eew. But I’m really happy for you.”

 

He steps closer and is on his way to hug her when he can’t help but add, “To be honest, if it were H.G. and another woman I would probably go for the hot lesbian sex joke.” 

 

That earns him one punch to each shoulder instead of the hug he was expecting. 

 

“Ow!” Pete grumbles, “two Mykas…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://wibblywobblyida.tumblr.com/)


End file.
